A Guy's Love Story
by Mitternacht
Summary: I’m a normal guy in love with a not so normal girl. Meaning she’s popular; more up the social status than me. I watch her from afar and she doesn’t watch me, well… the way I’d like her to... Sigh… I’m in love with a girl named Rin…
1. Chapter One: That Girl

**Disclaimer: **I only own the bowl of ramen I'm currently stuffing down my mouth. Don't own Naruto though. Woe is me.

Remember Spazz loves reviews.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**A Guy's Love Story**

**Chapter One: That Girl**

Have you ever been one of those people that fantasize about your dream girl? Maybe even found your dream girl? And just can't get enough guts to tell her?

Yea, well that's me, Uchiha Obito. And I'm in love with a girl named RIn.

So, right now a bunch of people are waiting to go into the High School right now. I look at the time and we can't go in until about 45 min. People at our school always do this to hang out with friends before class because maybe they live to far away from eachother or something…

I don't know actually.

Anyway, how about I point out a few people for you?

Right next to me is, Hatake Kakashi. My best friend. We've know eachother since we were about 7 or 8. He's kind of the laid back, lazy, and cool type of person. He has silver hair and always wears a mask over his face. Why? I have no freaking clue.

The person jumping up and down next to Kakashi, is Gai. Gai has always thought of Kakashi as his "eternal rival"… it's kind of odd. Gai has these like bug eyes and caterpillars on steroids for eyebrows, and to finish it off a bowl-cut hairstyle. And he wears green spandex every day! He also has a crush on Tsunade-sensei.

The guy with the cigarette in his mouth is, Sarutobi Asuma. I swear the guy is going to get lung cancer someday! He always has a cigarette, well except in class, which is totally understandable. He's sorta the laid back kind of person too. He has black hair and a beard type of thing going on.

Right across from where Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and I are standing is my crush/love, Rin and her friends. They're standing by that big Sakura Tree.

The one juggling a soccer ball with only her legs and feet is, Matirashi Anko. Anko is the rowdy and athletic type. I've have seen her serious before and every time, things got ugly. Other than that, she's pretty cool. She has this cool purple hair.

The girl running a hand through her hair is, Yuuhi Kurenai. She's the artsy type, meaning that she makes all the other kids art in class look like shit. We all know she doesn't mean to make our art look like shit, she's just that good. She has these awesome red eyes and black long curly hair. She has a huge crush on my best friend, Kakashi. Though I think she has a tiny crush on Asuma too… (ASSUMING!)

Rin, is my crush that I love to no limits. She's caring, sweet, and nice. She's studying to become a nurse or doctor… she still hasn't decided yet. She has like the dark pink-ish hair and two short bandages, one on each of her cheeks. But, I think she has a crush on Kakashi… I don't know if that's true yet or not…

I think Kakashi noticed my staring at Rin because he turned his attention away from Gai and whispered in my ear, "You know, you'll have to tell her someday. Before it's to late."

I glared at him lightly. Like I didn't already know that!

"I know that! You still haven't told Kurenai about your feelings!," Kakashi shrugged before turning his attention back on Gai.

Yea, that's right Kakashi also likes Kurenai. I don't get it… they both like eachother, but they won't go out and date 'n' stuff.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

Love is complicated.

I glance at Rin and her group. Even though my group and I may be a distance away from them, I can fully see the blush on Kurenai's cheeks… while the other two girls are laughing. I think they're teasing Kurenai about Kakashi. I guess my assumption was correct since Anko started singing "Kurenai and Kakashi sitting in a tree…" really loud, right before Kurenai smacked a hand over Anko's mouth.

I could feel three pairs of eyes on me from my right. Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai are all practically in my face. I let out a yell of surprise, before falling flat on my ass.

Asuma was the first to speak up, "Obito, you're not acting like your normal idiotic self." I glared at him.

Gai had a look of horror struck mix with surprised. "Obito, my friend! Have you lost your youth?!" Oh, yeah. This is another odd trait of Gai, he likes to sprout nonsense about youth…

I look at Kakashi since he was the only person that hasn't talked yet during this whole ordeal. He stares at me before saying, "It's about Rin."

I gaped at him.

HE. IS. NOT. SUPPOSED. TO. TELL.

"Kakashi!," I lunged at him.

While I was wrestling with Kakashi, I didn't notice Rin and her group come over. But, I soon found out they did when Anko spoke up, "Wow Obito, you're in for it. I mean Kakashi's fan girls didn't even get to jump him first, now look at you…" she trailed off with feigned pity.

I heard a few snickers from behind. I glared at them all, mostly at Anko though.

Oh, we all hang out together. We're all friends, even though some people tend to tease eachother, well that's what friends do…

Anko ran up to me and snatched my orange goggles from my forehead. Damn, her for her speed!

"Anko!", I got off of Kakashi and ran after Anko. Even though I'm not a part of some sort of sports team, I'm pretty fast.

While chasing after her, I tripped over an air molecule. Anko walked over towards me, bent down with a goofy foxy grin on her face, and flicked my forehead. I let out a cry of frustration. Damned clumsiness beckons me!

She called out to Asuma before throwing him my googles.

I also think something's going on between him and Anko, but I'll talk about this later.

Back to goggle predicament.

"Asuma! Give me my damned goggles!" In reply, he threw it to Kakashi.

Damn them all.

"Kakashi…" I warned. "I'll tell you know who about someone liking someone else…" Just to let you know, I'm not really like that. I'd never tell my best friend's crush he liked her, unless I had permission.

I glanced at Kurenai, her eyes were full of curiosity. Not surprised since she likes Kakashi…

I looked back at Kakashi. Him without the goggles were in my view. I gaped at him, eyes looking around for those damned goggles!

With my eyes still looking around for the goggles, someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around a faced none other than RIn, goggles dangling in front of both of our faces. Rin had a sweet and sincere smile while giggling abit.

Smile still plastered on our face she said, "Looking for these, Obito." I grinned sheepishly in reply. I looked over her, since I'm like a head taller than her… maybe alittle bit less, and I saw every single one of our friends with Gai's famous Good Guy Pose. You know the pose with the wide grin with sparkling teeth that could blind your freaking eyes out and the damned thumbs-up? Yea, that one…

My smile quickly turned into a full blown scowl.

They set me up, didn't they?!

Oh well, 'least Rin's here.

I should thank them later.

Sensing that I had a scowl on my face, with Rin still in front of my face, I'm guessing she thinks that scowl was directed at her, but in reality it was direct at the sneaky fools behind her. She knitted her brows in confusion, "Obito, did I upset you?"

"No! No! Not at all" I waved my hands in front frantically, I don't want her getting the wrong idea.

She looked better after I said that. She then took my hand, which I blushed to and placed my goggles in my hand. I thanked her and put them back on.

"I'll be right back." Rin stated, while gesturing over to the big Sakura Tree she and her friends were earlier. I'm guessing she left her bag over there or something.

Once Rin was a good distance away, I glared at my group of friends, I was greeted with sheepish grins in return.

They ran.

"Guys, get back here!" I wailed. I ran too.

So, here I am chasing after my group of friends because they're sneaky asses… all over the damned school yard.

Oh, happy day.

Such wonderful friends I have, ne?

Che.

I saw Rin coming back with her bag swung over one of her shoulders. I guess my guess was right (Pwnage)…

Just then our two principals spoke in the intercom. Not an assistant principal, we don't have one necessarily… I think. Our two principals are Tsunade and Jiraiya-sensei. Like one's principal this day and the other that day, hell they're both principals sometime. They also teach some classes.

_Jiraiya spoke first, and in an irritated voice, "Students it's time to get in the damned school!"_

"_Jiraiya!" Tsunade screeched in the background. "What. Did. You. Do. With. My. Sake?!" In response thuds were heard as if a person hitting their head on a desk or wall and a groan of frustration. So, this is why he was irritated this fine morning._

"_I don't have it Tsunade!" Jiraiya replied with feigned politeness._

_A slam was heard. Giving off a signal Tsunade was angry and took it out on the poor desk._

"_Tsunade go call Dan or something!" That was the screech heard before a couple moments of silence. Jiraiya spoke again in an apologetic tone, "Ehehe! Tsunade! Put. The. Lamp. Down!"_

_A feminine battle cry was heard before the intercom shut off._

After that message from our dear principals, the whole school yard was dead silent. Or atleast it was until Asuma broke it, "It seems our Medical/Health teacher is going to be in a bad mood today…"

With a light chuckle from Anko she added, "And our Language Arts teacher is going to need some Medical/Health attention. I heard Tsunade has a mean right hook."

Kakashi had a pitied look for Jiraiya-sensei while speaking, "And I'm damn well sure a lamp doesn't help either…"

We all laughed.

Once I stopped laughing, I glanced at my watch and called out to my friends, "Hey, guys…" They all looked at me questionably. "Um, we have a minute in a half to get to class…"

"Shit!" Anko cursed and made a mad dash for the school doors, soccer ball in hand.

Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi right behind her, of course not as fast.

I just stood there for a couple of moments dumbstruck after Anko flew past the school doors. I mean seriously… I've never seen her run so fast… not even in a soccer game.

After a couple more moments of me being dumb Rin ran by me a grabbed my hand. She called over her shoulder to me, "Come on Obito! Run faster! We don't wanna be on Minato-sensei's bad side today!" I blushed and ran faster. There's one good thing and one bad thing. One, the girl of my dreams is holding my hand. Two, I'm gonna have one pissed off sensei at me this morning.

Shit…


	2. Chapter Two: Love Is Blind, I Am Too

**Disclaimer: **I have two dollars and a piece of pie, now what makes you think I own Naruto again? (Since I don't.)

Spazz and reviews just go together.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Guy's Love Story**

**Chapter Two: Love Is Blind, I Am Too**

So, after stopping off at our lockers, since they're like right across from eachother. Rin and I were late. Kakashi was late too, but he got there like a couple moments before us.

…

I'm guessing Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai were late too. I'm not sure exactly since they have different homerooms than us.

Anko.

That's a different story. Seeming at how fast she was going, she probably made it to class on time, of course after stopping at her locker to drop her soccer ball off. She's probably the only person I know that can open her locker in two or three seconds flat.

Now, if only I had that capability…

So, here I am, (with Kakashi and Rin) getting scolded by Minato-sensei about how being late is bad or something…

Psh, by the look on Kakashi's face, I bet he's gonna grow up being late for almost every single meeting of some sort.

Kakashi, Rin, and I's homeroom teacher is, Namikaze Minato. Minato is pretty cool, he's one of my favorite teachers honestly. He's laid back sometimes, he's funny, he can be hella serious if need be though. He has this like sun kiss blonde hair and shinning blue eyes… not to sound poetic 'n' all. I think there's something going on with him and our art teacher, Kushina-sensei.

So, after being scolded, Minato-sensei told us to take our seats.

In homeroom we practically do anything thing we want. (Talk, finish homework, ect…)

All in that time… He. Is. Not. Even. There.

I know weird, isn't it? Well, all in that time he's out of the classroom. Where is he? Hm, I think with Kushina-sensei and so does a bunch of other people. Now, in a couple of moments he's going to say some excuse well blushing or grinning sheepishly…

Cue as to now!

Minato walked in front of the class and began speaking, while grinning sheepishly, "Class, I have to meet Jiraiya-sensei today. So, I'll be out of the classroom. Do homework, talk, or something until I get back." Once Minato said that, he was half-way out the door with a big grin on his face.

Now…

I don't know about you… but, no teacher would look that happy meeting their boss, unless they're getting a raise or some days off.

This only means Minato-sensei is getting his groove on.

Bow chicka bow wow.

Oh, you might be wondering why Minato-sensei called Jiraiya, Jiraiya-sensei. Well, Jiraiya used to be Minato-sensei teacher, Minato just let the sensei title live on…

Yeah…

So, after that excuse from Minato-sensei and him taking his leave, I'm looking through the little glass window on the classroom door and Minato-sensei is well…

Dancing his ass off.

He did the Cha-Cha, The Electric Slide, hell he even did Michael Jackson's pelvic thrust.

With me out right laughing at his antics and watching the whickers on his face grow longer with the big grin on his face, but out of the corner of my eye I see Kakashi come up beside me and gave me a questioning look before following my gaze and looking out the window himself.

I turn toward him to totally see his reaction. I see two curls on his mask, that could only me he is smiling! A couple of seconds afterwards I hear a chuckle.

I turn my attention back to the dancing Minato-sensei to only see him doing a series of backflips. Before, turning to the left (what I'm guessing is towards Kushina-sensei's classroom) and out of our version.

Kakashi and I glance at eachother.

We burst out in a fit of laughter.

When I finally settle down abit, I manage to choke out, "You get it?"

Kakashi nods and holds up his cellphone. We laugh again, alittle bit louder this time. He got it all on tape!

I smell Blackmail.

Rin stands in front of us with a questionable look on her face, hands on hips. I'm guessing she wants to join in on the laughter too.

She eyes Kakashi and me, "What in the world are you two laughing so hard about?" She questions. I have to wipe the tears that were forming in my eyes from laughing so hard to see Kakashi throw Rin his cell phone.

She raises her eyebrows before focusing her attention on Kakashi's cellphone. After a couple of moments her eyes widen and she uses her free hand to go up to her mouth to hold in laughter.

Rin gives Kakashi back his cellphone and plops down on one of the unoccupied chairs. She looks at us, eyes full of mischief and tears from laughing so hard. "I smell blackmail." She says, glancing at Kakashi cellphone on his desk and then back at us.

Great minds think alike, ne?

Remember what I said about Rin being caring and sweet? Well, it's true, but she has a mischievous side too.

Er—

She's like a person with many sides…

Yeah.

She has the…

Fan-girl side.

Aggressive side.

Caring side.

Violent side.

Loving side.

Emoti—

"Obito." Kakashi's voice cut through my thoughts. "We," he pointed to Rin. "Are going to eat on top of the rooftop today."

—onal side.

… And more…

Anyway…

See what we do is, everyday my friends and I eat in different places altogether. Like a staircase, rooftop, cafeteria, schoolyard, hallway, some of the Sakura Trees, an empty classroom, or one of us drives all of us to a restaurant.

_Yes_.

We are lucky.

I nodded my head at what Kakashi said and browsed around the classroom.

See: A group of girls huddled in the back of the room whispering.

Most likely is: Gossiping (I don't know why they're whispering because gossip will eventually leak out anyway, thus being called RUMORS!)

_and_..

See: A group of guys in the front of the classroom, some on the floor, some standing, whopping and cheering.

Most likely is: Gambling (Animal Crackers or money, that game is pretty fun… Just don't tell Rin I ever said that.)

_and_…

See: Two boys sitting in desks with stressed out looks on their faces, pencils in hand.

Most likely is: Homework (I don't think they got Shikato-sensei's math homework done. _Ha_.)

_Oh! oh! Let's not forget_…

See: A kid with his head on the desk.

Most likely is: Sleeping (Dude, _seriously_, video games, texting, and basically all electronics that are meant for teenagers are fun and all, but… May I say, _addicted_?)

See what _productive_ kids we are?!

No?

Yeah. I know.

So, I look at the time (All the while, Rin and Kakashi are blabbering away.) and it's a few minutes before the bell rings. (You know, to release us to out First Core… Period… Class… _Whatever_. Say what you want.)

…

I wonder where Minato-sensei is?...

…

Eh… I guess he's not rushing his time.

…

And the bell just rung.

Minato-sensei is nowhere to be found.

_Ha_.


End file.
